


Beth The Vampire Slayer

by thebiwriter



Series: Beth the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night patrolling the cemetery, Beth encounters a vampire who claims a mysterious group called “DYAD” has a hit out on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Graveyard

Beth paces the cemetery with her wooden stake in hand. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end each time she heard so much as a twig snap.  
“I really hate this gig sometimes.” Beth mutters. Only it wasn’t just a gig. It was a duty, Beth’s destiny. In to each generation a chosen one is born, or something like that. She wasn’t really paying attention when that old chick from the council was giving the rundown of what exactly a slayer does. What was her name again? Mariana? Marin? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Beth was a slayer, slayers kill demons and that’s that.

“Boo.” Beth whirls around, coming face to face with the meanest looking vamp she’d ever encountered. He was about a foot taller than her and all muscle. His deathly pale skin contrasted with his greasy black hair, resembling a mop more than anything else. He licked his fangs and smirked.

“I was just looking for something to eat.” The vamp grabs Beth by her left arm and twists her back around. “I’ve always wanted to eat a slayer.”

“Maybe we should start with dinner first.” Beth retorts.

She strikes the vamp in the face with the back of her head and then swipes his legs out from under him, landing face down. Straddling him, she pushes his arms out and pins his right arm to the ground with her stake, grabbing his left and twisting it behind his back. “I’m gonna make this easy for you. A guy like you looks a little too smart to take on the slayer by himself. Who sent you and why?”

“You’re wastin’ your time, honey.”

Beth wraps her hand around his thumb and swiftly breaks it. “Don’t call me honey, shit head.”

“AGGH! You stupid bitch.”

"Tell me what I want to know or I’ll dust you faster than you could blink.” _Never really played good cop bad cop without Art._ Beth wraps her hand around his index finger. “Do you want to die with one broken finger or should I break a few more?”

“DYAD.” The vamp grunts. “They sent a hit team out on you.” Beth rips the pinned stake out of the vamp’s hand and plunges it into his back, directly to the heart. 

“Thanks for the info, fang boy.” Ugh, fang boy? Thank god he wasn’t around to hear that shitty insult.

Beth takes her phone out of her pocket and dials up her watcher. 

“Siobhan? Yeah it’s me.” Beth looks over her shoulder before making her way back to her car. “What do you know about DYAD?”

The teapot’s whistling made Beth tense in her armchair. The whole encounter with the vampire in the cemetery had shaken her more than she’d thought.  
“Just the tea, love.” Siobhan Saddler assures the slayer. A brunette Irish woman in her 50’s, Mrs. S had a certain aura of authority, mixed with a touch of motherly concern. “I’ll get it.” 

She stands up and walks over to the stove. “Would you like sugar or honey?”

“Sugar’s fine,” Beth said. “You don’t have to baby me, Siobhan. Some vamp saying he’s got a hit out on me from some obscure group isn’t exactly something we’d normally worry about.”

“Yes, but the DYAD isn’t some obscure group.” Siobhan says, giving Beth the tea. “I’ve already told you how dangerous they are.”

“No you haven’t.” She argues. “I get that they’re dangerous, but what are they? Are they some secret gang or something?”

“They’re a corporation, and a very powerful one at that.” Mrs. S informs her. “A threat from them is not to be taken light heartedly. It’s very serious and, quit frankly, I’m concerned for your safety.”

“Is that so? What do you want me to do, jump onto a train with nothing but a nap sack and hitch a ride to the next town over?” Beth’s smirk falters when Siobhan remains silent. “Oh you’ve got to be ki-“

“It’s for your own good.” Siobhan interrupts. “Just lie low for a few days, maybe a week. Just until we can access the situation.”

“No. No way.” Beth says, standing and pacing. “I can’t just disappear! I- I need to make the statement on the Maggie Chen shooting, I can’t just neglect my job and leave like that.”

“Beth,” Siobhan says sternly, “it’s better to be overly cautious than to have your body get dragged out of a ditch with pulled teeth and fingerprints burnt off.”

“I’m a cop-“

“And the slayer. Guess which comes first.”

“Where would I go?” Beth asks in an exasperated tone.

“I dunno. You have some money in that bank account set up by the council. My advice is to go take the next train to the airport and get a ticket onto the soonest flight out of here.”

Beth bites her bottom lip and sighs. “This is ridiculous. I don’t have anything packed-“

“Well then you can buy more clothes when you’re somewhere away from here now can’t you?” Siobhan insists.

“Fine. Whatever. Can you drive me to the station?”

Siobhan smiles sadly. “I would, but I’m expecting a very important visit sometime tonight.” Beth scoffs at the answer. Grabbing her bag, she makes her way to the door. 

“I can pay for bus fair!” Siobhan calls after her, but the slayer only replies by flipping her off. 

“Cheeky.” Siobhan mutters after the door slams shut. 

“Mrs. S?” A sleepy voice calls from the stairs.

 “Kira!” Mrs. S stands and rushes over to Kira, picking her up. “How long’ve you been standing there, chicken?”

“Who was that lady?”Kira asks.

“A friend of mine.”

“When is mommy coming back?”

Siobhan smiles and bushes back a lock of hair out of Kira’s face. “Soon, love. Soon.”


	2. The Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shaken by Mrs. S's warning, Beth goes to the train station to hitch a ride out of the country, only to find she's forgotten her passport. Unable to buy a ticket, she decides to sneak aboard and ends up running into an all too familiar face.

Beth’s high heels click loudly on the train station’s concrete floor and echo off the walls. The slight breeze gave her chills and put her even more on edge than she already was.  If Mrs. S is this terrified of DYAD, then what the hell was it? If it’s so powerful, how could I possibly hide from it? When she first began her training she’d gone through the archives left by previous watchers but not one of them mentioned anything about a group called DYAD. Beth would’ve thought she missed it, but the archives were pretty detailed and she took physical notes about each document. The blackout of information could mean almost anything. Maybe no watcher has ever encountered DYAD and survived to tell the tale, or maybe it’s  so ancient that it predates written language. Maybe DYAD is just too unimportant to take not of. Beth shook the thought out of her head.  If Mrs. S is scared of something, then that thing is very dangerous. 

Beth approached the ticket counter, currently being run by a skinny old man in his 60’s. He was absorbed in that day’s newspaper he didn’t even look up when she reached the booth. After standing there for a few seconds, she tapped on the glass to get his attention.

“What do you want?” he demanded sharply, not even lowering his newspaper.

"Um, I’d like a ticket to uh…" Beth trails off, looking at the train schedule behind the ticket dispenser, "do you need a passport to get to Minnesota?"

“Is the sky blue?” The man retorts. “Look, sweetie, the-“

“Please, sir,” Beth says flirtatiously, hoping her charm and looks would be enough to convince him to let her through without her passport, “call me Beth.”

“Well,  Beth ,” the man corrects, setting down his paper. “There’s only one train that goes into the us without you needing a passport and you need a special form to even purchase a ticket. Either you show me your passport or you get out of line”

Beth glances behind her, the growing line only consisting of a well dressed business woman and an older woman with a bag of groceries. Beth leans over the counter, getting as close to the man as the bulletproof glass would allow. She flashes him her best pleading smile, runs a hand through her hair, and gently bites the corner of her lower lip, a look Paul once described as “begging puppy chic.” She twists a strand of hair around her index finger and softy clears her throat. 

“Listen, um,-”

“Richard.” He interrupts, leaning back in the booth and motioning to his name tag. 

“Right! Yeah, Richard! Well, see I’m kind of in a tight spot right now, and I could really appreciate a bit of love here and there.” She says. “If you could bend this one rule for me, I can pay extra.”

“I don’t want your bribe money.”

Beth’s smile falters for a split second before she regains her composure. Is this old man seriously about to make me do this?

“Y’know,” she says, lowering her voice to a whisper. “I’ve always had a thing for men in uniform.”

Richard smirks. “Well, that makes two of us. Either show me the form or step out of line.”

Beth blinks in astonishment, recollects herself and takes her bag off of the counter. “Let me know when it’s shift change.”

Did she, vampire slayer extraordinaire and celebrated detective Elizabeth Childs, seriously just try to seduce an old gay man into selling her a ticket to the United States? Without a passport? Was this really what her life had come down to? Beth shakes her head and hurries to the other end of the station. She pauses near a phone booth, digging around in her purse for spare change. She lets out a sigh of relief upon finding another quarter and dials up Mrs. S. 

“Who the bloody hell do you think you are, calling at this ho-“

“It’s me, Siobhan,” Beth interrupts. “They won’t let me out of here without my passport.”

“Now I could’ve told you that, love. How about you just sneak onto the next train out?” Mrs. S suggests. 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Beth asks, having to shout over the noise of a train’s screeching breaks.

“I don’t know? Use your charisma and natural good looks to seduce someone into letting you on.”

“Already tried that. Any other ideas?”

“Maybe you could just hop onto the train while the passengers get out and find somewhere in it to hide until it leaves the station.”

“Any train?” She laughs in amazement. “Are you sure that’s the best plan?”

Beth hears Siobhan sigh on the other end of the line. “I don’t know what to tell you, sorry. I’ve really got to go, but be sure to call me when you’re somewhere safe.”

Beth tried to ask her where else might be safe if not the US, but her watcher had already hung up. Beth turns around and is taken aback by the huge crowd in the station. She merges into the flow of people and tries to make her way towards the train’s doors.

“Excuse me,” she said again and again as people huffed in protest. She makes it to the inside of the train, only to collide with a woman on her way out. Both of them disoriented, they fall to the floor, the remainder of the exiting passengers stepping over them.

“Bloody hell, lady, watch where the hell you’re going!” The woman shouted in a thick British accent, sitting up and rubbing the front of her head.

“Right back at-” Beth stops dead in her tracks, her mouth dropping open. She recognized the woman, her long brown hair, the way her jaw locked when she was angry, the way her eyes seemed to pierce through someone like they were made of tissue paper- she saw that face everyday when she looked in the mirror. “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know next to nothing about trains so if I messed up at all on the details of the station please let me know


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth questions her double and things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body horror tw for the line after "What Beth was feeling right now was a slayer's six, a normal person's eleven." and violence tw for the line that starts with "get away from me."  
> I hope you all enjoy!

"Who are you?" Beth asks, scrambling to her feet. The other woman rises slowly, very obviously unsure of how to react. She wore a black leather jacket over a black and red striped tank top. Her combat boots were in bad shape, and Beth was able to make out fading bruises on her legs through her tights. All of this combined with her heavy eyeliner gave her the look as though she were straight out of some rock band. 

"Who are you?" Beth repeats, tentatively inching closer to her. She looked human enough, a little pale, but not supernaturally so. She was, at least in appearance, mortal. Beth narrowed her eyes. _But if she's human, then why the hell does she have my face? I don't have any sisters, much less a twin._

"What are you?" _If DYAD is a powerful as Mrs. S says they are, then a glamour would be child's play for them. Who knows, they might even have enough connections to keep a shifter or two on standby. Maybe they want to get the slayer out of the way without anyone noticing._

Beth's lookalike puts on her best poker face and steps up to Beth, and gets uncomfortably close to her, to the point they were each able to feel the other's breath against their faces. Beth saw her lower lip quiver as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Leaving," she replies, the accent taking Beth aback.

The only time Beth watched herself talk was when she practiced giving a speech or something in the mirror. This woman’s mouth was odd, the movements her accent made looked completely natural to her. Even when Beth tried her hand at a british accent (which was a bit more often than Beth would care to admit), her lips’ movements always looked rigid, the pronunciation obviously foreign to her.

_She's English! Why would they get someone to pretend to be me if they can't even do a Canadian accent?_

Beth collects herself. "Who do you work for?"

"Who do _you_ work for?"

"The police. Did DYAD send you?"

The other woman scoffs. "Christ, lady, what are you on?" She tries to walk around Beth, but is blocked off.

"Drop the damn glamour," Beth hisses. "I just  _might_  go easier on you if you show me your face, the real one."

"Didn't know the cops hired wackos like you." Beth grabs her arm and pushes her to the train compartment's wall. She pins her there by the shoulder about a foot off the ground.

"Drop it!"

"Get away from me!" She shouts, and with that, she kicks Beth's knee. Hard. The Slayer dropped to the floor with a shout of pain, the kick having caught her off guard. The woman runs out to the platform, snatching Beth's bag on her way out.

Beth quickly stands, the pain spreading from her leg to the entire right side of her body. She takes a small step towards the door, but promptly falls to the floor.

Slayers naturally had a very high pain tolerance. It was just something that came along with the enhanced strength and speed. The longer you’re an active slayer, the higher your pain tolerance gets, just like with all of the other abilities. Beth once fought an entire nest of vampires with a dislocated shoulder. She'd even read in one of the archives that a slayer before her had fought an apocalypse demon with a knife through her chest.

On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most painful and one being the least, a normal person's nine would be a slayer's five. What Beth was feeling right now was a slayer's six, a normal person's eleven.

Beth presses lightly on her knee, pain shooting up her leg like a flame. She very shakily rolls up her pants leg, and gags at the sight of her kneecap, which had twisted into an extremely grotesque, unnatural angle.

_Great. Just perfect!_ She rolls her pants' leg back down, careful not to brush against her kneecap any more than she had to. Checking around the compartment floor, Beth notices a black satchel a few feet away. Her doppelgänger must've forgotten it in her (their? its?) haste. 

"Fuck you, you fucking drifter!" Beth grunts, pulling herself across the floor. "Low life, purse-snatching, slayer impersonating scum! Knee break- shit, ouch!" She stretches out her arm with her fingers splayed out, grazing the edges of the strap.

"And you know what? Fuck you, too, universe! Fuck you for everything you've thrown at me! For DYAD's stupid hit, for screwing me over again and again, for letting some stupid shifter-thing do this to me, for calling me to even be slayer!" Her fingers wrap around the strap and she pulls it to her. Digging around, she finds a small black phone and she quickly begins dialing up someone to come and help her. The phone rings once, twice, three times, and then goes to voicemail.

"Hey, Siobhan," Beth says through clenched teeth, "it's Beth. I'm at the train sta-"

The phone beeps with a new call and Beth quickly clicks ignore.

"Train station. I'm in bad shape, some shifter found me and kicked me in the knee before taking my purse. I think it's broken, will you be able to pick me up? Just call me back on this number, I don't really have my phone-"

The phone beeps yet again, and Beth once again presses ignore. "Sorry, someone keeps trying to call me, well I mean the shifter. I’m using their phone. Anyways, I'm gonna try to get back to the platform, so bye. Just call me as soon as you can." She hangs up the phone and slowly exhales. Just as she begins to psych herself up to try standing again, the phone rings. Without even looking at the number, Beth clicks accept.

"Where the hell is it, Sarah?" A man angrily shouts on the other line. _Sarah, huh?_

"Wh-where's what?" Beth says in her best British accent.

"Don't play stupid with me. Where. Is. The. Coke."

"Coke?" Beth repeats. "As in cocaine?"

"Listen you stupid b-"

"Sorry," Beth looks at the caller ID, "Vic, I really have to, uh, do some stuff, gotta go!"

Beth puts the phone into her coat pocket and looks at the satchel. _I think I might have a hunch as to where it is._ She slowly reaches into it and makes contact with a package of some sort. She pulls it out and sighs in exasperation. It was a white powder wrapped inside a see through plastic bag that had been duct taped shut.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" 


	4. Bars and Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth reflects back on her first kill as a slayer while Sarah reconnects with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the total lack of updates, I had a pretty major case of writers' block halfway though writing this and I just couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this chapter. I finally wrote the second half about a week ago and I decided to post it.

_"Are you even sure this is going to become a vampire?" Beth asked. "For all we know this guy could be as human as they come!"_

__

_Her watcher smiled sadly at her. The slayer paced across the grave twirling a stake in between her fingers. They were an odd sight, the two of them. A twenty-seven year old woman dressed in all black toting a wooden stick and a 50 year old irish woman armed with a crossbow. Any passersby would’ve called the cops on them._

__

_"I read the coroner's report," Siobhan replied. "Two pin prick marks in the neck and the body was drained of blood, not exactly a natural death."_   
  


_"Well, what even really qualifies as natural any more?" Beth joked. "I mean people are dying left and right from pills, cars-"_   
  


_"Remember, it's not human, it's not a person in the slightest. No matter how much it looks like one, it's not."_   
  


_"You sound like my mother."_

__

_“Well then, she sounds like a fine woman.” Siobhan said with a dismissive tone. She glanced towards the grave, where a figure was slowly rising from the ground. “Beth, turn around.” She said while she retreated back behind the treeline._   
  


_The slayer complied and tensed. She watched the vampire slowly pull itself out of the ground before making her move._

__

_“Hey, dickhead!” Beth shouted at it. “On your left!”_

__

_She lunged for the vampire, stake in hand, but the blow was blocked by a swift kick to her chest. She flew back a foot and landed on her back with a loud crack._

__

_"You okay, chicken?" Siobhan asked._   
  


_"Never better," Beth shouted, crawling on her hands and knees. "I've been meaning to crack that for a while."_   
  


_"You have to be faster, love." Mrs S called out to Beth. "Vampires know the human body better than anybody else."_   
  


_Beth grunted and narrowly avoided a kick to the face. She flips back to her feet, and roundhouse kicked the vamp in the chest. It flew back and hit a grave stone, breaking the stone in half._

__

_The slayer jumped on top of the vampire and plunged the stake into its heart. The vampire opened its mouth to scream, but disintegrated into dust before it could make a sound._

* * *

 

Beth drags herself onto the platform, the drug satchel in tow. Few people paused to look at her, which was oddly comforting. If she could slip by a couple hundred people with a busted knee and a bag of coke in her bag, she could do anything.   
  


She shakes as she lifts herself onto the bench and chokes back a scream as she positioned her leg onto it.   
  


She knew she can't go to the hospital, not just because she was being hunted. Even if she were to go in under an assumed name, the rate at which she healed would raise some serious suspicion.

* * *

  
  


"I saw're a girl at the train station and she looked exactly like me." Sarah says while her foster brother, Felix, downs a glass of Guinness. The bar was positively packed with people, though none of them payed the two siblings any mind.   
  


He smirks disbelievingly. Sarah sighs and pulls the mystery woman's purse onto her lap and began digging for a wallet.   
  


"So of course, you robbed her."  
  


"I didn't rob her," Sarah snaps. "Things got physical, I kicked her, she dropped her bag, and I thought it was mine." She pulls out a large black wallet and unzips it.   
  


"Wait a minute," Felix laughs. "Are-"  
  


Sarah slides the ID towards him, his expression dropping.   
  


"Okay, that's weird."  
  


"Yeah, you think?" Sarah replies. "Fee, do I have a twin sister?"  
  


* * *

 

What the hell even was that thing?

Beth shook slightly as she put a hand to her knee. It still hurt like hell, but she couldn't deny that she was getting better. Maybe in half an hour or so, she could put enough weight on it to limp to the ticket booth and ask where a wheelchair was, or something.  
  


Was it a shapeshifter? An English witch casting a spell to look like her?   
  


Beth lies back down and closes her eyes. Her head is absolutely killing her. Why would DYAD issue a hit on her? She hadn't even been in the slaying game very long, only about six months. None of the vamps she's slain have ever mentioned it before tonight...  
  


_"So what exactly can a slayer do?" Beth asked._   
  


_"Lots of things, they're faster, stronger, and heal more quickly than normal humans." The Irish woman said. "The longer you're active as a slayer, the more your abilities will grow."_   
  


_"You mean as long as I stay alive." Beth countered._   
  


_"Basically."_   
  


_"How do I know you're even telling me the truth?" Bath asked. "I mean I barely know you, you could be some creepy woman that tells people stories and then eats them or something."_   
  


_Siobhan laughed. "Do I look like a cannibal?"_   
  


_"Does anyone?"_   
  


_"You saw someone turned to dust." She said, switching the subject. "What else would convince you of the truth?"_   
  


_Beth raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Good point."_

* * *

  
  


“Really, anything’s possible.” Felix shrugs. “What with the foster system and all.”

“Still, it’s a little weird, isn’t it? to have a twin and never know about her?” Felix nods in agreement.

"Elizabeth Childs." Felix reads aloud. "It's you with a nice haircut."  
  


"And a nice address!" Sarah adds. "I think I'm gonna go by there, check it out a bit."  
  


"So that you can rob the rest of her shit?" Felix asks.   
  


"I didn't rob her." Sarah repeats. "Do you wanna come or not?"  
  


"No thanks," Felix said. "If I'm going to jail, it's not goi to be for something as mundane as burglary."  
  


"You'd rather be a drug peddler?" Sarah jokes. She opens her mouth to add more, but then panic grips her. "Oh, shit."  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"I hit Vic with an ashtray and then stole his coke." Sarah says. "I forgot about it until just now, but, shit."  
  


"Where is it?" Felix asks, alarm spreading through him. "Where is the coke, Sarah?"  
  


"In my bag." Sarah says.   
  


"So?” He responds in confusion. “Where's your bag?"  
  


"With my twin."  
 **  
**


End file.
